


Our world has torn apart

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Portals, This is still part of the overarching submarine plot, apocalyptic events, glitching, probably the best idea to read this too, so if you like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Darkness encroaches with little danger, now.





	Our world has torn apart

“Webber, please be careful.”

Wendy voices her concerns in much the same way she does for Abigail as Webber gently presses the pads of his paws underneath the frog, Flycatcher’s, arms. Wendy has a sleeping Cassidy in her lap, their own shared Chester puppy, and Wormwood seems content enough to chat idly to a small patch of flowers.

“Hello, Miss. Wendy. I’m here from the banking estate!”

Webber put on a mock adult voice and stretches Flycatcher’s hand out. Wendy ‘shakes’ it with her thumb and index finger, ignoring the mildly slimy sensation whenever she sees Webber grin wide enough to show all his rows of fangs.

“Business, business. Numbers, numbers, business.”

Webber moves the frog around with the same mock voice, and Wendy lets out a small, high giggle. Wormwood stops his conversation with the plants and claps his little hands together.

Suddenly, there is a noise.

Wormwood gives a terrified shriek. Webber clutches protectively at Flycatcher, and Wendy immediately grabs for Webber’s free hand, ignoring how Cassidy barks at the sudden movement.

The sky seems to be...flashing brightly. Bright orange and grey and blue and then black as night, all before going back to day time again. Cracks of thunder can be heard without any sign of it, and Webber gasps whenever a tree in the distance seems to spasm.

There’s another noise, a change from the dull rumble. A harsh tear instead. The three children crane their necks up, only to be met with a chasm up in the sky. It’s black and white, swirling and spiralling in an almost hypnotic manner. They don’t have much time to focus on it however, as, without warning, a small, dark object falls from it before it stitches itself back up like an open wound in the fabric of the constant.

Webber immediately sits up, placing Flycatcher next to the panicked Cassidy-cowering in an equally terrified Wormwood’s lap- with the instruction to “Be a good boy!”. He runs over to the shape now lying on the ground, and Wendy, still refusing to let go of his hand, follows along behind.

Whenever they reach the shape, they can see it...move. Shallow little up and down movements that almost look like breathing. It turns, suddenly, making both of them jump in alarm, before staring with ten combined wide eyes.

There, on the ground, is a woman. Fallen from the sky, in much the same way Wilson told them he was, a long time ago, not long after they had both met him. Everything about her is dark, save for her skin, which appears almost sickly white. Black hair, black nails, black outfit, black lipstick. Webber hasn’t seen so much black since his grandfather’s funeral.

Without warning, the woman lets out a groan and turns further over onto her side. Wendy feels for Abigail’s flower in her pocket, clutches at it as hard as she can without destroying it. Webber grips her hand even tighter, and she doesn’t mind, even whenever his claws scratch blood out of the back of her hand.

“H-Hello?”

Webber stutters. There is dead silence.

The woman’s eyes shoot open, and Wendy, Webber and the woman all scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some kids playing together :)


End file.
